Certified Boss
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a love story about the WWE Superstars, Enzo Amore and Sasha Banks. The story is based on episode 8/1/16 of WWE Monday Night Raw for the opening segment with Enzo Amore/Sasha Banks vs Chris Jericho/Charlotte. A lot of WWE fans who is a fan of Sasha Banks and Enzo Amore really shipped these guys as a couple including myself. It's all on Twitter, Instagram and YouTube.


**_Certified Boss_**

 ** _By: LilNate03_**

 _A/N: Hey guys this a new story about Enzo Amore and Sasha Banks since most about everyone else including myself shipped these guys as a couple due to last night when Enzo came to Sasha's corner and the two of them was flirting with each other. This was the best thing that WWE came up with the new era and I hope there's more of Enzo Amore and Sasha Banks!_

 **After the match which Sasha Banks and Enzo Amore lost the match against Charlotte and Y2J Chris Jericho.**

Sasha Banks was backstage walking around which she is pissed off that Dana Brooke interfered her match. Sasha wanna break the walls and give Chris Jericho a hell of Bank Statement what he deserves and make him tap out like a bitch he really is.

Enzo Amore finally caught up with Sasha as he was calling her name.

" Mercedes wait up!" yelled her real name as he running up to her while holding up his pants making sure it don't fall down.

" Eric, I'm so s-sorry that I walk out on you." Sasha apologize to Enzo as she say his real name. " I'm just angry that we lost the match because of Dana and Jericho and Charlotte always finds a way cheat and..." Sasha was getting all watery tear eye as Enzo hold on to Sasha Banks to comfort her. Enzo known Sasha from NXT and before they head to NXT. He seen how incredible Sasha has become and how she accomplish things on her own. Enzo a always have that feelings toward Sasha but, he never show his feelings toward her until now.

" It's okay Sasha Understand." Enzo says. " I'm here for you no matter what." he promised her.

" Thank You for stand up for me against Chris Jericho and Charlotte." Sasha thank him.

" No problem, We are still NXT no matter what! We NXT gotta stick together." Enzo says as he was release his arms away from Sasha as he stare into her eyes. " Besides, Chris Jericho has no business to disrespect you like that."

" Eric, there's a question I want to ask you...Why did you really come out to defend me? And don't say that you just being my friend because I know there's something more to that." Sasha Banks questioned Enzo Amore which he was in shock as he don't know what to say.

Enzo knows that Sasha needs to know the truth why he came out to save her not just because he was helping her but, he care about her a lot. Enzo took a deep breath as he look into her beautiful brown eyes.

" Sasha...I have feelings for you." Enzo admitted to her which Sasha was in shock that Enzo confessed his feelings to her that he has feelings for her.

" W-what?" Sasha questioned.

" I know this is a shock to you but, I can't stop thinking about you. You are always on my mind. I'm being real about it no joke!" Enzo says. " We spent time together at the Performance Center to NXT and now on the Main roster. Hell, we even go hang out at each other houses playing video games and stuff. Sasha I love you but, I don't want to ruin our..."

Before Enzo could finished his sentence, Sasha Banks walk up to Enzo Amore and kiss him while she wrap her arms around his neck. The kiss was very passionate which Enzo defiantly pictured this moment. Sasha broke the kiss as Enzo and Sasha stare at each other as they smile at each other.

" Whoa! If I know you was down the kiss thing...I could have make my move to kiss how you doin." Enzo was flirting with Sasha.

" Actually I have feelings for you also but, I kept quiet because I don't want you to walk away from me and I never been on a serious relationship." Sasha admitted. " I'm afraid to get hurt with the lies like most guys do."

" I'm not like most guy, I'm Enzo Amore a Certified G! I'm not going to hurt your feelings because I care about you."

" I know, That's why I trust you." Sasha smiled at him.

" How about tomorrow we can go a dinner date and go to other places if you want." Enzo asks her out on a date.

" Sure! I'll like that." Sasha smiled. " I'll see you there."

" Yes you will mamacita ." Enzo grinned as he kiss Sasha Banks one last time before they Barclay Arena in Atlanta, Georgia.


End file.
